


Mrs. & Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers [artwork]

by meanstoflourish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanstoflourish/pseuds/meanstoflourish
Summary: Cover art for "Mrs. & Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers" by Brinshannara
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Mrs. & Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers [artwork]

**Author's Note:**

> Poster inspired by old-timey action movies. Hope you like it!


End file.
